Memoirs of a Demon
by charmed-darkangel
Summary: "We, demons, have our own code of honor. It has nothing to do with killing people quickly to spare them because we enjoy seeing our victims die a slow, agonizing death. No, it is about showing our strength at all the times even when we are weak." ONE-SHOT


**Author's notes:** Okay, so this is unconventional, even for me. The story is written from a demon's point of view, and no not a half demon or one who regrets his action, but a true evil demon.

Also Idon't have a beta going over my stories and I didn't go over this after I wrote it, so please help me by keeping your eyes out for any mistakes you see, specially tense errors: I kept writing in the past tense even though it's supposed to be in the present one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters, I do, however, own this story line and the demon- whose name will be revealed later on.

* * *

It was quiet dark to say the least; I don't know why anyone would think it would be safe walking in this alley at this time of the night. But then again, not all people have the tendency to expect the worse, even if it's right in front of them.

I resist laughing when the old lady gasps in surprise and put her hand over her heart. **"Oh you scared me!"** She says to me and I mumbled something about that being the point, but which she mistook for an apology. **"It's alright. You shouldn't be hanging out in this dark place young man. You could get seriously hurt." **

The couple of seconds I spent with this woman suddenly felt too long. I take a breath, and as natural as that was, an energy ball appears hovering over my expecting hand. The woman's eyes widen in fear, as suddenly she realizes that it has been a bad mistake walking in that alley. She takes a step back but trips over her own feet and falls to the ground with a thud.

She's making this way too easy for me; I hate it when that happens. Some demons don't mind the fast kills, but I like a challenge. That's why I make it my job that at least once a week, I track a witch down -Witches always fight back; that is of course if I hadn't stumbled across one.

I release the spark of energy and the ball hit the woman right in the chest; her last thought being: _I hope the kids listen to that advice I told them about not walking in alleys in the dark._ I laugh out loud as the woman screams in pain as fire from the energy ball engulfs her and burns her to ashes. One of my powers is telepathy and I sure as hell enjoy listening to people's last thoughts.

I can usually tell how a person lived their life when I hear their last thought. The woman I just killed probably spent her entire life raising her kids and her grandkids afterwards. She didn't have it in her to think about herself even at the last moment of her life.

I laugh again as I shimmer out looking for my next 'victim', humans are pathetic. The feeling and emotions they experience make them weak. What being in their right state of mind would think about their kids when they are dying? If it was my last second on the face of this world, I would've been trying to figure out a way to delay my impending demise, or to the least praying to a god, I don't believe exists, to get me to any place other than the Waste land. But then again, I haven't been in a near death experience before.

* * *

"**The Charmed Ones?" **I ask in disbelief. I knew she is crazy, but I didn't see this one coming. Although, I have to admit, just the mentioning of them got my powers on edge ready to be unleashed.

"**Yes the Charmed Ones, I thought you were up for anything challenging?" **She spoke in hoarse voice, yet it is one that is laced with power not weakness.

"**You know I am, but going up against them is suicide." **I stated my opinion on the matter. Everyone knew that if you're going to go attack the charmed ones alone, then you're basically signing your donor card and killing yourself. And I'd really hate it if I died and a lousy demon is blessed with my powers.

"**I see you accomplishing the feat." **She replied and I clear my throat, trying not to question her powers. Everyone knows she has quiet the temper and she is powerful enough to release it on almost any poor fellow who forgot his place. But still, hearing the words from her, no matter how much I doubt them, made something inside me flip.

Just going up against the Charmed Ones and surviving would give me much glory. But according to her, not only would I just fight them, but I'll kill one of them. All the suspicious I had melted away, and I grin.

She mirrors my action as she realizes I am up to the mission, now that I knew the results.

"**Tell me what I have to do." **And with that, I laid my life in her hands, some might think it was a foolish thing to as a low leveled demon, I knew I had to start somewhere. And accomplishing such a great feat would give me the powers and respect that I long have waited for and desired.

* * *

It was dark when the air ripples deposit me in the reputable Halliwell Manor. The moment I set foot in it, my senses became acute. I've never been in here before, but I can feel the powers everyone spoke of. There is a disgusting smell of goodness that harbored the place, but there is also a sweet stench of darkness coming from below; one that is so inviting that I had shake my head to try to remember what I am here for. The darkness connected with my very core, and despite my bodies urges to go downstairs to be near that power, I held my breath and tried to remember _her_ instructions.

The plan was simple. In order to get what I truly desired, I had to get a Charmed One's blood for _her_. Even though I was quiet alert, it was considered late for the humans, so it was the perfect time to attack. While the witch, who stayed up in the attic, was in a deep slumber, I would attack her with a single energy ball and enjoy seeing her blood spill. The rest of the plan was even easier, because I only had to collect some of that blood in a vial and shimmer the hell out of here.

I almost laugh out loud, but refrain from doing so because it would ruin my plans if any of the witches woke up. The only thing left for me to do right now was pick which witch I was to kill. It was tempting to go after the strongest, the eldest, but I was warned her husband will be in the same room. And while he was no threat to me, I didn't want to risk the extra hassle, the mission was dangerous as it is, and whitelighters were always messy.

That left me with two option: the youngest or the middle one. It would've been smart to go after the youngest; after all, she was the weakest but three things stopped me from doing that. One, it wouldn't be as challenging to go after the weak one. Two, she was always knows for sensing evil before it strikes, and she could easily orb out if she sensed trouble. Three, and the reason I dismissed the youngest at all, there was a luring sense of darkness that attracted me to the middle one. It was a faint residue that I am sure most wouldn't be able to sense, but it was still there. She was the Queen of the Underworld before, and that's why she was tinted with evil and would be forever. The hint of darkness should've repulsed me from choosing her for she was connected to the very same thing that I lived for, but it did the opposite. For after embracing the darkness, she turned her back on it. After she felt the powers, and enjoyed the position as our leader, she betrayed us and chose _goodness. _

I walk to her door, which was conveniently left open. I see her prone figure tucked under the covers, and I start to inch closer. Using all the control and discretion that I had, I will an energy ball to appear in my hand. The area above my hand crackles as the electricity starts to build up. I look at the witch, she didn't hear me.

I am about to throw the energy ball when I hesitate. It isn't about killing the witch, that I will willingly do in a second, but it is more about the way I am doing it. While attacking someone when they're down, or when their back is turned seems to be a typical behavior of a demon, it isn't. We, demons, have our own code of honor. It has nothing to do with killing people quick to spare them, because we enjoyed seeing our victims die a slow, agonizing death. No, it is about showing our strength at all the times even when we are weak. And killing a witch in her sleep isn't a show of strength, but an act of weakness.

The slightest command from me makes the electricity above my palm dissipate and the energy ball disappear. I take an athame from my back pocket preparing for the fight to come. I inch even closer to the witch, and lower my head so that my mouth was just above her ear.

"**Boo." **

The witch's eyes fly open and I take a step back allowing for her to take in the situation.

"**God!"**I hear the witch say as she jumps up and lands in a fighting stance.

"**Not quiet, Edgard." **I unnecessarily introduce myself, further unnerving the witch. I see her face etches in confusion at my seemingly normal name. I take the chance to take the first step.

I strike with my athame at her frigid form, but she isn't confused enough to not block it. She blocks my arm expertly and throws a punch that causes me to stagger back. I instantly regret waking up the witch who is an expert in martial arts. I wasn't a weak demon to not be able to fight her; my name itself meant fortunate and powerful, and I have long lived up to the name.

The witch's foot almost connected with my face, but I was fast enough to throw my arm up and hold it in place. I smirk at the witch and try to attack with my free hand that is still holding the athame. The witch is smart though, and throws her other leg up hitting me in the face and causing me to drop to the ground. I wipe the blood off my face as I scold myself for forgetting the witch can levitate.

I stand up angrily, only to find a sharp pain in my chest. The damn witch disarmed me. _She _didn't tell me anything about the witch gaining the upper hand. But it occurs to me, that I didn't mention anything about waking the witch up.

"**Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"** the witch asks me with my own athame pointed at my heart threatening to end my life.

I could lie and tell the witch what she wants to hear for I heard her thoughts loud and clear, but I am too damn proud to do so. Demons worship strength, power. The easy way out for us wasn't death, but it was exactly what I am not doing: Being a coward, lying. Which I realized was exactly what _she _did to me.

"**Where would have the fun been in that?"** I reply with an evil smirk, knowing it is the last thing I will ever say. The witch is now sure she was doing the right thing and mentally scolds herself for giving me a chance, a chance that I didn't take. I feel the cold blade cut through my skin, spreading an unbearable pain through my body. My mind screams for me to move, to shimmer out but I don't. This was it.

I laugh as I realize that what I was thinking about this morning happened, I am having my last thought and it is nothing that crossed my mind before. My last thought actually happens to be a wish. I am wishing for someone to vanquish _her _so I could meet _her_ in hell. I would give that damn _Seer_ a piece of my mind for tricking me like that. And while I am at fault for having woken up the witch, but I am sure the Seer saw me doing so. When she said she saw me accomplishing the feat, she didn't mean killing a Charmed One, she meant merely attacking one.

A thousand flames lick my skin, like a dog joyfully welcoming back its owner. I wanted not to scream and maintain eye contact with my killer till the end, but what would have been the point. I scream suddenly, starling the witch who thought I'd die with 'honor'. I scream just for the hell of it, just because I can… just because it's the last time I have a choice.

I choose to scream.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I have to say this idea crossed my mind out of the blue, I was merely thinking about how no one actually writes stories about the demons and even Stephenie Myer's book "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" covered the topic partly but the girl was "inherently" good.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
